paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and a missing aviator
Note This is a collab between Attack Pac and Px2fan12. Do not edit without permission. Editors Attack Pac Px2fan12 Plot While camping in the forest, Skye gets caught in a storm and loses her pup-tag. She eventually finds shelter in a cave and falls asleep, not knowing that the cave belongs to the lions that know her all too well. Can the PAW Patrol find her? Or will a certain royal pup get to her first? Characters Ryder Main 7 PAW Patrol pups Sweetie Princess of Barkingurg Aid (Attack Pac's OC) Margreth Aranda Ember Jaseri Fauna(Blizz) Roader Herbie Fauna (Attack Pac) Story One morning, Roader was playing freeze tag with Rocky, Margreth, Chase, and Herbie. He was currently it. "Alright Chase, I'm giving chase!" he said as he ran after him. Chase chuckled as he looked back at Roader. "Bet you can't catch me Roader!" he called, and started running faster. Roader just smiled and sped up. Herbie was already tagged, and was waiting for someone to unfreeze him. "Ummm, can someone unfreeze me? I've been standing here for a while." he said as his left fore paw was in the air, and his right hind paw was stretched out. Margreth looked around for Roader. When she saw that he wasn't there, she smiled and looked at Herbie. "Psst! Herbie! Over here!" she called. Herbie could only move his eyes where her voice was coming from. "Margreth?" he asked. The Chocolate Lab came over to him and tagged him, unfreezing the young Corgi. "Hey, thanks. Now let's go before..." Herbie paused when he saw Roader coming around the corner. "Too late, run!" He shouted and ran off Margreth turned around and saw him before running behind Herbie. Roader noticed them and ran after them Soon, he noticed Chase and ran after him. "I'm going to catch you, Chase!" Roader exclaimed with a laugh. "You can try, but you..." Chase paused when he saw Skye conming out of her pup-house with a tent of her back and camping equipment and ran towards her. As Roader ran after him, he noticed the same. "Hey, Skye!" Both shouted. "Hey, boys!" Skye replied. "Say, why are you wearing all this equipment?" Chase asked. Skye giggled. "I'm going camping!" She exclaimed, wagging her tail. "Oh! That sounds great!" said Roader. "It is!" Skye replied. "I hope you have fun!" Chase said. Skye smiled at Chase. "I will!" sid Skye,and she barked out her wings before taking to the skies. Roader and Chase watched as she flew off. "Last time she flew off like that we had to save her." said Chase. "Yeah, but fortunately that won't happen again." said Roader. "But you know what will happen?" he asked. "What?" asked Chase, before Roader laughed and tagged him. Therefore, freezing the German Shepherd. "Oh, that." Chase replied while the others laugh. "Margreth, let's go before Roader freezes us!" Rocky exclaimed before the two run off while Herbie went in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, Skye was flying to the location she had planned for her camping and after 5 minutes, she arrived which was the forest area close to the mountainside. Upon landing, she unpacked and set up her tent. Once that was done, ran off to find supplies she needed to light the fire. Eventually, she was done and was already roasting marshmallows. "Ahhhh, this is fun! And relaxing." she said. "A camping trip all to myself." Skye saw that her marshallmallow was finished and took a bite. "Mmmm, delicious!" she said. "I've gotta do this more often!" And Skye got more marshmallows out to roast. But unknown to her, some storm clouds were looming over. The pups at the lookout were first to notice. "Uh oh, looks like a storm is on they way." said Herbie. "Let's get inside. I don't wanna get wet!" Rocky said. Herbie and Margreth giggled and went inside the lookout. Chase and Rader were the next to see the storm clouds. "Oh boy, look at that storm." said Roader. "Wanna head inside before we get soaked?" asked Chase. "You bet!" replied Roader, and they too went inside the lookout. But little did they know, that Aid was outside sleeping, completely unaware of the storm that was coming. That is, until lightning flashed in the air, startling him awake. "What wait, wait what?!" He exclaimed before looking up. "Uh, oh. Better head inside." He said to himself. "I just hope Skye will notice that as well." Meanwhile, Skye just roasted her forth marshmallow and was about to take a bit when she heard rumbling. "What was that?" She asked herself. When she turned around, she saw lighning and storm clouds. "Oh, no. I better take shelter." But before she could get to her tent, the strong gust of wind blew it away along with a bag of marshmallows. "No, wait!" She ran after it, but her collar got caught on a branch. She eventually broke free, but was unaware that she lost her pup-tag and collar. Then it started raining. "Ohh, great! Just great! All my stuff is in the tent and I lost all of it. Better go and find shelter." She said as she ran for where her camp used to be and searched for a place she could rest in until the storm goes down. Eventually, she finds a cave and looked abandoned, but was it? "That cave should do." She said as she ran inside. Once she was indside and safe from the storm, Skye decided to rest a while. "As long as that storm is blowing out there, I'm not going to enjoy my camping trip." Skye said, and sighed. "Oh well, it could be worse. I might as well try to get some help down here." But before she could get relief from that potential, she looked sown and saw that her pup tag was missing. "Oh no! Where's my pup tag?!" she exclaimed, and looked around frantically to try and find it. But she couldn't find it. There was one assumption tha she could make on its whereabouts. "It must be outside somewhere, in that big storm." she said. "There's no way I can try to look for it now." As she looked outside, she winced a few times as lightning flashed. "Oh, I hope someone notices I'm gone and starts looking for me. I lost everything. The tent, the marshamallows, even my pup-pack." And with that, she laid down and watched as the rain poured heavily. Eventually, she was tired and fell asleep. A little later, she woke up and noticed she was deeper in the cave than she was supposed to be. "Wait a minute. I don't remember going this deep into the cave." She said in confusion. Suddenly, she felt something pounce on her, making her roll onto her back. When she saw what it was, she gasped. "Oh no! A-a-a lion!" she exclaimed. The lion moved up to her, and she got more nervous. "N-n-now now, I d-don't want any tr-trouble." Skye quivered. But the lion opened her mouth at SKye, making her quiver even more. "NOO!! DON'T EAT ME!! EEEEK!!!" she shrieked. But when she felt a tongue stroke her belly, she went from feeling nervous, to feeling laughter. "Hehehehehahahahahaha! That tickles! Hahahahahaha!" She spoke in laughter. But the lion didn't stop and kept licking her belly. Skye was confused while still laughing . The lion doesn't want to eat her? "Hahahahahahahaha! Who ahahahahahare you?! Ahhahahahahaha!" She asked while still laughing. The lion stopped and smiled at her. When Skye caught her breath, she looked up at the lion. "Why are looking at me like that?" She asked in confusion. Then, the lion started licking her face. "Hey! Hehehe! Why are you not eating me? Hehehe!" She giggled. But when she felt the lion nuzzle her, she came to the only conclusion she had. "Aren't you that mother lion that I brought the cub to that one time?" She asked. The mother lion nodded and licked her on her face. "Hehehehe! Well, I'm glad to see you again." said Skye. "Say, where's the cub? After the Cockapoo asked that, she felt something pounce on her belly again. "Oof!" she exclaimed, and looked up to see the cub smiling at her. "Well that answerd my question." she stated. The cub meowed happily at Skye and nuzzled her belly. "Heheh, hello little cub. It's nice to see you too." she said as she patted him on the head. The cub smiled at her and started licking her on her sides. "Hehehehehe! Yolu mihihihissed that, didn't you?! Hehehehehehahahaha!" Skye giggled. The cob stopped and jumped off, allowing her to stand. Thenm the mother lion looked at her as if to ask, 'What happened?' Despite not knowing what they wanted to ask, Skye spoke, "Thanks for letting me stay. I was supposed to go camping, but then this storm rolled in, blowing away everything I had. I lost the pup-tag so I can't call for help." The two lions sunderstood the situation Skye was in and nuzzled her. Skye smiled. "We're going to have a great time here." She said Meanwhile at the Lookout, Aranda was pacing back and forth. Even if the others knew that Skye is okay, she still had a feeling something happened to her. Zuma saw that and walked over to her. "Aranda, are you okay? You've been pacing ever since the storm rolled in." He asked. "I'm just so worried about Skye. Where could she be?" Aranda asked. "I don't know, but don't worry too much about her. I'm sure she's fine." Zuma said, in an atempt to comfort Aranda. "I hope she is. What if she got blown away by the storm? What if she got trapped somewhere? What if she's hungry of thirsty? What could possibly be happening to her right now?!" Aranda panicked. Zuma chuckled and walked over to the worried Cockapoo, then placed a paw on her back. "Hey, just keep calm Aranda. Skye is no doubt alright. And if she needs help, she'll call us." said Zuma. "You're right Zuma. But I hope she is fine. She is my sister." Aranda said. "Yeah, I understand." Zuma said. After 15 minutes, the storm was over and the pups played pup-pup-boogie to try and cheer Aranda up. It seemed to work at first, but after a few rounds, their pup-tags went off. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they ran for the elevator, only for Marshall to trip over a beanbag. As a result, he collided with Aranda, with the two colliding with Aid and causing all three to crash into the others. "Triple wipeout!" Rocky exclaimed. "Triple? I thought double was better!" Marshall joked, making everyone laugh as the elevator went up. The team got into gear and lined up. "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced. "Thanks for the hussle, pups. We all know Skye went camping when the storm rolled in. But a few minutes ago, I tried to call her multiple times, but I got nothing but static." Ryder said, causing Chase to get a little worried and Aranda to gasp. "I-is Skye okay?" asled Chase. "Y-yeah, is she okay?" added Aranda. "Don't worry you two, we're gonna make sure she is." said Ryder before scrolling to Chase's icon. "Chase, I need you and your super spy gear, and drone to look for Skye." "Super spy Chase is on the case!" Ryder then scrolled to Aranda's icon. "Aranda, you can search for Skye in the air, and give us a way to head to her if you find her." "Let's shred some clouds!" The next icon Ryder scrolled to was Marshall's, Margreth's, and Aid's. "Marshall, I'll need you to give Skye a check up when we find her. Aid, when Marshall's done, you tend to Skye. And Margreth, you helpAid when he needs it.." "I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" "A-I-D ready for emergency!" "Medic on the job!" "The rest of you, stand by in case I need you. PAW patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as he and the team deployed while Aranda was thinking, 'Please, be okay, sis.' Meanwhile, the mother lion and her cub were having fun with Skye. While the cockapoo and the cub were playfully wrestling, the mother was watching them. After a minute, both were on their backs, panting heavily as the mother walked over and nuzzled them both. "Wooo! I never had this much fun since I last saw you!" Skye exclaimed as she looked at the mother. The mother lion smiled at her and then nudged her to get up. "Huh? Is something wrong?" She asked in confusion. Then her stomach growled, making her blush. "Ohh. I guess I'm hungry." She said. "But what am I going to eat? I don't eat raw meat like you two." She asked the lions. The mother lion nodded and walked out the cave with her cub, then gestured Skye to follow her. Skye smiled and followed the two mountain lions. 'I wonder where they're gonna lead me to." she thought to herself. They eventually took her to an open area. There, to Skye's amazement, was her bag of marshmallows, hanging from a branch. "Oh my marshmallows! You found them!" she exclaimed. The mother lion saw them flying by before she took Skye deeper into her cave. And when Skye got hungry, she followed the direction she saw them flying in. Eventually, Skye jumped and caught the bag, and ate a few. After her hunger was satisfied, the mother lion and her cub got back to the cave. "Thanks. I think that's going to be enough." Skye said with a smile. The two smiled at her and the cub jumped on her. "Hehehe! I think I know what's coming next!" Skye exclaimed, knowing what would happen when the cub began licking her belly. "Hehehehehehehehe! I knehehehehehehw it! Hehehehehehe!" Skye giggled. Then, the mother lion began licking her hind paws. "Heeehehehahhahahahahahahaaahahaha!! Thahahahat tickles!! Ahhahahahahahahaha!!" Skye exclaimed while laughing. Then, the cub jumped off, allowing the mother to lick Skye's belly while the cub pawed her right side. "AAAhhhhahahahahahahahaha!!! C'mon, yohohohohohohou two!!! It tihihihihickles a lohohohot!!! Ahhahahahahahahaha!!!" Skye laughed harder as she squirmed a little. Suddenly, a few minutes later, the lion cub took a lick at the cockapoo's neck. "AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! THAT REALLY TIIHIHIHICKLES!!!" Skye bellowed, and started crying from her laughter. The cub looked up at her and tilted his head. Skye looked back at him, but before she could say a word, he started tickling her neck again. "OHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA!!! WAIT!! I PFFAAHAHHAHAHAHAAA!!! TAHAHAHAKE IT EHEHEHEHEASY!!! laughed Skye. The two lions were enjoying themselves. The Cockapoo's laughter echoed throughout the cave. Elsewhere, Ryder and the pups were on their way. "Alrigt pups. When we get to the campsite, we'll all look around for Skye." Ryder instructed. "You got it, Ryder!" The pups replied. When they got to the mountain side, they all spread out to search whie Aranda searched from above. She did her best not to panic while searching for her sister. "Skye. Oh, Skye, where are you?" She asked herself. Then she spotted a collar on a tree branch and as she zoomed in, she gasped and reported. "Ryder, I found Skye's pup-tag, North-East of you! Skye must've lost it somehow and it's stuck on a branch!" "Thanks, Aranda! We're on our way!" Ryder exclaimed. But just as Aranda wwas abbout to give coordinates, she spotted a German shepherd pup heading towards Ryder and the group. "Who is that pup?" She asked herself before reporting, "Um, Ryder? You're about to have some company." "Okay, Aranda." Ryder said. He was confused as to what was heading towards their location. Suddenly, a pup that Aid has never seen before walks out of the bushes. He saw it had inverted fur colors to a certain police pup. "Hi, Ryder! I didn't know you guys like camping!" He exclaimed before turning to the spy pup. "Chase!! I haven't seen you in a while!" He exclaimed, getting Chase's attention as he turned to the voice and gasped. "Jaseri!!" Chase exclaimed, and ran up to the German Shepherd and gave him a hug. "Jaseri! It's good to see you!" said Ryder. "It's good to see you too Ryder!" said Jaseri. Aid on the other paw was very confused. "What wait, wait what? W-who's Jaseri?" he asked. "Jaseri is my older brother. You two never met before. Until now!" said Chase, and his older brother looked at Aid. "Well hi there. What's your name?" he asked Aid. "I-I'm Aid. The paramedic o-of the PAW Patrol." Aid replied. "Nice to meet you." Jaseri replied before turning to Ryder. "Ryder, why is he stuttering?" He asked. "Don't worry, he's just shy around others." Ryder replied. "I see. So, Chase, what's up?" Jaseri asked. "We could use your help, bro. Skye went camping when the storm rolled in and has been missing ever since. We're trying to find her." Chase replied. "Oh, I see. Poor Aranda must be really upset. But don't worry, I'll be happy to help you." Aid then tilted this head. "Y-you're a police p-pup as well?" He asked. "Yeah, I have my truck close by. I can help you." Ryder smiled at the older German shepherd. "Good. Search with the others from the air." Ryder replied. "I'm one with the law!" Jaseri exclaimed. While they kept searching, Skye was done laughing and was following the lions. The mother lion and her cub agreed to help Skye find her stuff and pup-tag so she can call her friends. "Thanks for helping me, you two. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said gratefully. The cub meowed 'Anytime.' and they kept searching. Eventually, they found Skye's tent, but it was torn up. "My tent!" Skye exclaimed. "Oh, no. It's ruined." But as she ran towards it, she tripped over a root and began rolling down the hill. The lions, worried that she'll get hurt, ran after her while also being careful to not trip. When she finally stopped rolling, Skye found herself hanging by the edge of the cliff. "Help! Someone help me!" She yelled out as loud as she could. However, her paws were starting to slip off. Just before they did, Skye felt another set of paws holding her. She looked up and saw completely white paws. "Hold on, I got you!" Shouted a familiar female voice before pulling her up. Once she was safe and away from the edge, she turned to the voice that saved her and was happy to see who saved her. "Sweetie?!" she said in amazement. "Yep! It's me!" said the royal pup. "Glad I could catch you before you fell." Skye smiled and gave Sweetie a hug. "How did you get here?" asked Skye. "I was just flying, and I had to land my copter when that storm came in. I decided to take the time to take a small walk before returning to the air, and I happened to see you tumbling." Sweetie explained. "Well I'mhappy you found me." said Skye. "Me too." Sweetie said, before spotting the lions and gasping. "U-u-ummm, Skye? L-l-look out behind you!" Sweetie exclaimed. Skye turned around just as the lion ran up to her and gave her licks to her face. "Okay, hehehe! I'm fine! Hehehe!" Skye giggled before turning to Sweetie. " Don't worry about these lions, Sweetie. They found me and helped me." Sweetie was surprised. "T-those lions helped you? How?" "After the storm rolled in, I searched for shelter and wound up in their cave. But how I first met them is more interesting. This cub was in trouble and we saved it. Then I brought it back to its mother and that's how I got close to them." Sweetie smiled. "Well, now that I found you, how about we play with your... lion friends before I take you back to the Lookout?" She asked, a little nervous about the lions. "Sure Sweetie!" replied Skye. "What do you want to play with them?" "I don't know, maybe whatever they want?" Sweetie said. "I think I know what you could try with them." Skye said with a grin. "Uhhhh, what?" asked Sweetie, and she tilted her head. Skye went over to the lions and gave them gestures towards Sweetie. The mother smiled at her, then at Sweetie, and walked over to the latter. "Ummm, what is she doing?" Sweete asked as she backed up. "You'll see." Skye answered. This just made Sweetie get nervous, and continue backing away. Next thing she knew, the cub tackled her onto her back. "Oof!" she exclaimed. "H-hey! What are you doing?!" She got her answer when the cub began licking her belly, and the mother began licking her hind paws. Sweetie found herself bursting into laughter. "Waahahahahahaha!! Ohohooohohoho!! Hehehehey!! Thahahahat tickles!!! Hehehehehehe!!" she laughed while snorting, and squirming around a bit. Skye smiled as she watched the scene play out. "That's what one of their ways of fun is." she said to Sweetie. "Ahhahahahahaha!! Noohohohohoho kidding!! Ahhahahahahahahaha!!" Sweetie laughed and snorted as the lions kept licking her. The mother then licked her belly while the cub licked and pawed her sides. Aaahhhahahahahaha!!! Thehehehehey tickle a lohohohohohot!!! Ahhhahahahahahaha!!!" Sweetie laughed harder as she tossed and turned. Skye giggled at the scene. Then, the cub stopped and then tackled Skye onto her back, licking her neck while the mother kept licking Sweetie's belly. "EEEEEEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MY NHEHEHEHEHEHECK!!! AHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" She laughed hysterically, almost tearing up. Both lions stopped after 5 minutes. Once the pups got up, they were about to say goodbye to the lions when they heard a helicopter. As they looked up... "It's Aranda." Sweetie said. "She must be worried sick about me and probably doesn't know about these lions. Sweetie, can I borrow your tag to call her?" Skye asked. Mwanwhile, Aranda was still searching for Skye. Her panic was getting stronger by the minute as she thought about all the bad thing that could happen to her sister while being on the verge of tears. Suddenly, her pup-tag beeped. "H-hello." She replied with sadness in her voice, not knowing who was on the other line until... "Hello? Aranda? Can you hear me?" Asked an all too familiar voice on the other line. "Skye? Is that you?!" Aranda asked with her tail wagging in anticipation. "That's right! I can see you from down here." said Skye. "Oh my goodness! Skye! It's really you! I was so worried!" Aranda said with joy. Skye giggled at her sister's excitement. "You wanna come down?" she asked. "Sure! But I may need help on getting you back." Aranda said. "I'll call Ryder to help find you, so the others can come here as well." "Ok!" said Skye. And her sister gave Ryder a call. "Ryder, come in! I found Skye, sending you the coordinates now!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Awesome, Aranda! Thanks, we're on our way!" Ryder exclaimed. After the call, Aranda landed and rushed to her sister, embracing her in a hug. "Oh, I thought the worst things happened to you, sis!" She exclaimed, shedding a tear of happiness. She still had no idea that Skye's lion friends were still close by and waiting for the moment to tackle the other cockapoo. "Oh, sis. If I haven't lost m pup-tag, I'd be able to call you." Skye replied. Aranda was confused. "But if you lost your pup-tag, how did you call me?" She asked. That's when Sweetie tapped her shoulder and she turned around. "Hi Aranda." She replied. "Sweetie? What happened?" Aranda asked. "Aranda, your sister wasn't the only one in this storm. I was flying when it rolled in. I had to land and take cover. Once the storm ended, I went for a walk and happened to see Skye tumbling. Luckily, I was able to save her before she could fall down the cliff." Sweetie explained, making Aranda stare at her in shock. Sweetie saved her sister? "Y-ou did what?" asked Aranda. "I saved her before she could fall down the cliff." Sweetie repeated. Aranda was shocked. She had no idea Sweetie could be so... sweet. Elsewhere, Ryder and the others were on their way. "Alright, Chase, can you launch your drone to try and spot Skye and Aranda?" asked Ryder. "You got it Ryder!" said Chase, before barking out his drone, and sending it out to search for them. Back at the scene with the girls, Aranda was talking with Sweetie. "So, how have you been lately?" she asked the royal pup. "It's been going good, save for that storm." Sweetie replied. "Yeah, it did a number on my day." Skye added. While they were talking, the lions snuck up behind Aranda. Skye and Sweetie noticed, but didn't say anything. However, Aranda noticed their change in expressions, and got confused. "Hey, what's with the weird looks?" she asked. "Oh nothing." Sweetie said innocently. But Aranda became concerned. "No, serious, what's with the weird looks?" she asked. "Oh I don't know." Skye answred. "Maybe... them?" she said while pointing behind her sister's back. But before Aranda could turn around and fully process the whole thing, the mother lion tackled her onto her back. "Hey, what gives?!" She exclaimed. But when she looked up, she gasped in horror. "AAAAHHH!!! A LION!!! HEEEELP!!!" She screamed. But instead of what she expected the lion to do, it began licking her sides. "Hehehahahahahahaha!! Why is she tihihihihihihickling me?!! Ahhhahahahahahahahhaha!!" Aranda laughed, trying not to move to avoid the lion getting angry. But then, the cub jumped on top of her and licked her dot on the belly. "Ahhhahahahahahahahaha!!! Skye, whahahahahahhahahat's going on?!!! Ahhahahahahahahahaha!!!" She asked in laughter. Skye smirked. "We'll tell you once they're done, sis. Don't worry, it won't be long now." And just like Skye said after a minute the lions stopped and jumped off. "Okay, tell me, Skye. Why did those lions tickle me and not eat me?" She asked. "It's simple. I was with these lions." Skye replied with a smile. Aranda's jaw dropped at that. Lions and Skye? Sweetie looked at Aranda with a confused expression. "Uhhh, are you okay Aranda?" she asked. Aranda closed ehr mouth. "Y-yeah, Iiii'm okay." she replied, still shocked. "I helped this cub get back to his mother, and now they both are my friends." Skye explained. "Ohhh." said Aranda. "Kiiinda like Aid with those bears?" she asked. Sweetie stepped in and nodded. "Exactly!" she stated. Aranda found this hard to process, but eventually she complied with it. "Ooookaaay... Well, that's your thing Skye. And I can't really say much else about it." she said. Skye giggled and hugged Aranda. "So, how about us getting home?" she asked her sister. "Oh yeah! I completely forgot!" said Aranda. Just then, they heard a buzzing sound. "Hey, what's that noise?" asked Sweetie. "It sounds like buzzing." Skye replied. They all looked around, but when Sweetie looked up, she saw a drone. "Look, a drone!" She exclaimed. "Chase must've sent the drone to find us." Skye assumed. And her assumption appeared to be correct as Ryder and the others arrived shortly afterwards. "Skye!" Ryder shouted. "Ryder!" Skye exclaimed as she jumped into Ryder's arms and licked his face. "Hehehehe! I'm glad you're okay, Skye!" Ryder exclaimed with a giggle as he put the cockapoo down. Once that was done, Marshall, Margreth and Aid tended to her injuries. But then Marshall noticed the two lions from a distance and gasped. "Ryder, lions!" He exclaimed, not knowing what they would do to them. Ryder then smirked. "Skye, are those two the lions you've told me about?" He asked. "Um, what are you talking about, Ryder?" Margreth asked in confusion. "I'll tell you when we get back home" Ryder said. Then, Jaseri approached the three pups. "Hey, Skye. Glad you're still in one piece. Good to see you again." He said. "Hey, Jaseri! Good thing you're here. I'd like you to meet the royal pup, Sweetie." Skye replied. Jaseri turned to the royal pup. "Hi, Sweetie. I'm Jaseri, Nice to meet you." He said, shaking paws with the royal pup. "Likewise." Sweetie said as she then noticed a familiar Golden retriever. "Long time no see, Aid!" She exclaimed, getting Aid's attention. "Huh?" Aid went before he looked at Sweetie and gasped. "Sweetie!!" he exclaimed, and ran up to her and gave her a hug. "It's great to see you again Aid!" Sweetie said as she rubbed his back. Aid let out a happy whimper and wagged his tail quickly. He was overjoyed to see Sweetie again. Aranda and Skye watched the two with smiles on their faces. "They look so cute together." said Aranda. "Yeah, I'm glad they're together again." Skye added. Aid and Sweetie released their hug, and smiled at each other. "So, how have you been Sweetie?" Aid asked. "I've been doing great so far! And how's my ticklish retriever?" Sweetie asked back. Category:Animals